


Five Times Tony Stark Heard Edwin Jarvis Swear

by pavs1415



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Verbal Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavs1415/pseuds/pavs1415
Summary: Tony Stark puede haber tenido un padre de mierda, pero al menos también tenía a Edwin Jarvis.Momentos de la vida de Tony, dónde Jarvis estuvo allí cuando más lo necesitó.Un fic de Jarvis criando a Tony.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. La primera vez

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Tony Stark Heard Edwin Jarvis Swear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440906) by [SharkbaitHooHaHa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHooHaHa). 



La primera vez que Tony Stark escuchó a Edwin Jarvis maldecir fue cuando tenía once años.

Era la noche de la feria de ciencias de la escuela, había un murmullo bajo en el gimnasio, los otros niños hablaban emocionados entre ellos, esperando que se abrieran las puertas y que los padres llegaran. Tony estaba de pie junto a su mesa, una sábana cubría su proyecto de miradas indiscretas, mientras rebotaba emocionado de un pie al otro, con los ojos fijos en la entrada.

Finalmente, a las seis en punto, uno de los maestros abrió las grandes puertas dobles, y una multitud de padres, abuelos, hermanos, hermanas, tías, tíos, primos y otros miembros de familias llegaron corriendo. Tony se puso de pie, de puntillas, sus ojos buscando en las caras hasta que encontró una que le resultó familiar.

"¡Jarvis!" Gritó, agitando los brazos hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el aire. "¡Jarvis, por aquí!"

Los ojos del mayordomo lo encontraron, y él sonrió, caminando hacia Tony, con su esposa, Anna, en su brazo.

"¿Dónde está papá?", preguntó Tony, tan pronto como estuvieron a poca distancia. La madre de Tony estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero Howard Stark le había prometido que estaría allí.

La sonrisa de Jarvis vaciló. "Él está, ah... vendrá más tarde". Ante la mirada decepcionada de Tony, se arrodilló y le puso una mano a Tony en el hombro. "Oye", dijo, dándole a Tony una pequeña sonrisa. "Él me aseguró que estaría aquí. ¿Bueno?"

Tony asintió. "Está bien" Le dio a Jarvis una pequeña sonrisa a cambio. "Gracias por venir, Jarvis".

Jarvis siempre estuvo ahí para Tony. Era Jarvis quien hacia los almuerzos de Tony, lo recogía de la escuela y lo metía en la cama por la noche. Y cuando sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados o fuera de la ciudad, lo que era muy frecuente, era Jarvis quien pasaba tiempo con él, contándole historias, haciéndole reír, y poniéndole un beso y un vendaje en la rodilla cuando se caía y se raspaba. Cuando era más joven, Tony le preguntó una vez a Jarvis por qué no tenía hijos propios, pero Jarvis puso una mirada triste y cambió de tema, por lo que Tony nunca volvió a mencionarlo.

Jarvis se levantó. "No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo", puso su brazo alrededor de Anna. "Tony, estoy seguro de que recuerdas a mi esposa". 

Tony rodó los ojos. "Nunca dejas de hablar de ella".

Jarvis estalló en una sonrisa y Anna se rió. Se inclinó y le dio a Tony un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"Es maravilloso verte de nuevo, Tony", dijo. "¡Te has vuelto tan grande!" Sus ojos se posaron en el proyecto de Tony, todavía cubierto con una sábana, detrás de él. "¿Y qué tenemos aquí?"

Tony sonrió con orgullo. "¡Es mi invento!", declaró. "Pero quiero esperar para revelarlo hasta que mi papá llegue".

Una hora más tarde, sin señales de Howard Stark, los jueces de la feria de ciencias aparecieron frente a la mesa de Tony.

Tony miró a Jarvis.

Jarvis colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un pequeño asentimiento. "Continúa", susurró.

Tony sacó la sabana de su proyecto, y la multitud que curiosamente se había reunido para ver quedó boquiabierta de asombro. Era un brazo robótico, simple en su diseño, pero de lejos el más complejo proyecto en exhibición. Tony accionó un interruptor en el costado de la base del brazo y se volvió hacia la multitud.

"Este es Dum-E", dijo Tony. "Dum-E, di hola". El brazo zumbó a la vida, se enderezó y saludó, para el deleite tanto de los jueces como de los espectadores por igual. Tony explicó brevemente cómo funcionaba el brazo mientras los jueces tomaban notas. Cuando terminó, le dieron al brazo una mirada más y luego pasaron al siguiente proyecto.

Durante el resto de la noche, muchas otras personas vinieron a ver el proyecto de Tony. La mayoría de ellos quedaron impresionados, aunque escuchó a unos pocos padres susurrándose que Howard debió haberlo ayudado a construirlo.

Estaban equivocados, por supuesto. Howard nunca permitía que Tony se acercara a menos de tres metros de su laboratorio. Él le había dicho una y otra vez que no era un lugar para niños. En cambio, fue Jarvis quien se sentó al lado de Tony, interpretando felizmente a Igor con Tony como el Dr. Frankenstein, mientras construía su creación usando materiales que había recuperado de los inventos desechados de Howard que había encontrado en la basura. Fue Jarvis quien encendió el interruptor de la luz arriba y abajo teatralmente, gritando: _'¡Maestro! Está VIIIVOOO'_ (completando con un mal acento) la primera vez que Tony había encendido su invento. Y fue Jarvis quien ayudó a Tony a empacarlo en el pequeño carrito rojo en el que lo había traído a la escuela cuando terminó la feria.

"¿Crees que a papá le hubiera gustado?", preguntó Tony, mientras Jarvis doblaba la sábana que originalmente cubría el proyecto de Tony.

Jarvis hizo una pausa y miró a Tony, una mirada en sus ojos que Tony no pudo identificar. Él sonrió tristemente. "Sí, Tony, creo que habría quedado muy impresionado".

La feria de ciencias había terminado hace mucho tiempo y Tony, Jarvis y Anna eran los últimos allí. Tony había insistido en quedarse el mayor tiempo posible, aferrándose a la esperanza de que en cualquier momento su padre entraría corriendo por la puerta. Pero nunca sucedió.

"Lo siento Tony", dijo Anna, pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras los tres caminaban hacia el auto, Jarvis arrastrando el carrito detrás de él. "Estoy seguro de que tu padre fue retenido. Es un hombre muy ocupado".

Jarvis resopló, un extraño sonido proviniendo del hombre generalmente digno. "Es un _maldito asno_ , eso lo que es", dijo enojado mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y desbloqueaba el auto.

Tony miró a Jarvis en estado de shock. Él no era ajeno a los insultos; su padre maldecía en voz alta y a menudo. Pero nunca fue algo que pensó que Jarvis haría.

"¡Edwin!", siseó Anna, Jarvis se volvió y miró a Tony. Él se detuvo y suspiró. Soltó la empuñadura del vagón y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Tony. Fue entonces cuando a Tony se le ocurrió por primera vez que este simple acto de arrodillarse, que Jarvis ejecutaba todo el tiempo sin siquiera pensarlo, era algo que su padre nunca había hecho, ni siquiera una vez. Cada vez que Tony hablaba con Howard, siempre lo miraba hacia arriba.

"Lo siento Tony", dijo Jarvis, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "No debería haber dicho eso sobre tu padre. Especialmente no delante de ti" Jarvis le dio a Tony una suave sonrisa. "Ahora, entremos al auto, ¿sí?"

Tony asintió y Jarvis se levantó y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para él.

"Tony", Anna lo detuvo antes de que él pudiera entrar. "¿Te gustaría sentarte en el frente, solo esta noche?"

La cara de Tony se iluminó y se volvió para mirar a Jarvis. "¿Puedo?"

Jarvis fingió pensarlo mucho antes de poner juguetonamente los ojos en blanco. "¡Oh, está bien!", dijo, su rostro rompiéndose en una sonrisa. "Pero solo por esta vez".

Anna se sentó en el asiento trasero y Jarvis cerró la puerta antes de dar un paso adelante y abrir la puerta del acompañante para Tony.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Jarvis de camino a casa. Anna y Jarvis le permitieron comer la enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate que tenían en la nevera, y por un breve momento, Tony Stark se olvidó de la feria de ciencias y la ausencia constante de su padre en su vida.


	2. La segunda vez

La segunda vez que Tony escuchó a Jarvis maldecir, acababa de cumplir quince años.

Tony había irrumpido en el armario de licor de su padre y se había bebido media botella del brandy más caro. Entonces, en su estado de ebriedad, decidió que lo que necesitaba desesperadamente ahora era ir a la playa y mirar las estrellas. Por lo tanto, tomó el automóvil favorito de su padre y procedió a estrellarlo contra un árbol mientras manejaba por el largo camino sinuoso que conducía a la casa Stark.

Cuando tropezó en el porche delantero, con la sangre goteando de una herida en su frente, su padre había estado furioso. Había salido por la puerta principal, había echado un vistazo al automóvil e inmediatamente agarró a Tony por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró de vuelta a la casa.

Le había gritado a Tony hasta que su cara se puso morada. María Stark había bajado las escaleras, echó un vistazo a la escena y dijo: "Necesito un trago", antes de desaparecer en su habitación. Howard siguió gritando obscenidades a su hijo hasta que Jarvis llegó, unos diez minutos después y llevó a Howard a una de las salas de estar adyacentes para hablar con él y tratar de calmarlo.

Tony no sabía lo que Jarvis estaba haciendo allí, o cómo se había enterado de lo que pasó. Desde que Tony cumplió los doce años y decidió que era demasiado grande para ser metido en la cama, Jarvis dejaba la mansión Stark todas las tardes a eso de las cinco, como lo había hecho antes de que Tony naciera. Ahora era pasada la medianoche.

Estaba claro por los ruidos que salían de la otra habitación, que lo que Jarvis le estaba diciendo a Howard no estaba teniendo efecto. Tony aún podía oír los gritos de Howard fácilmente a través de la puerta cerrada de la habitación, interrumpido cada pocos minutos por murmullos suaves e ininteligibles de Jarvis.

"¡Se está comportando como un niño! ¡Un maldito niño!", gritó Howard, irrumpiendo por la puerta de roble de la sala de estar y de vuelta al vestíbulo donde Tony estaba sentado, con un trapo húmedo en la frente.

Jarvis lo siguió de cerca, su cara endurecida en una rabia que Tony nunca antes había visto en él. Por una fracción de segundo, Tony pensó que Jarvis también estaba enojado con él y su corazón se detuvo. Podía manejarlo, demonios, incluso había llegado a esperar que su padre estuviera enojado con él, pero no Jarvis, que nunca había alzado la voz hacia él. Pero entonces Jarvis habló y Tony se dio cuenta de que lo estaba defendiendo.

"Necesito recordarle que tiene quince años", estaba diciendo, la ira cortando sus palabras. "Él _todavía_ es un niño".

"¡No me importa!", gritó Howard. "Su comportamiento es completamente inaceptable".

"Bueno, no es sorprendente", dijo Jarvis de manera uniforme. "Considerando el ejemplo que se estableció para él".

Howard dio un paso más cerca de Jarvis. "¿Qué diablos estás implicando?"

Los ojos de Howard se movieron hacia donde Tony estaba sentado. "No me mires de esa manera, maldita sea" dijo y su atención se centró en Tony. "¡Yo soy tu padre, me mostrarás respeto! Jarvis, empaca sus cosas, quiero esta pequeña mierda fuera de mi casa por la mañana. ¡Y llama a mis abogados! Lo estoy quitando de mi voluntad".

Si la cara de Jarvis había estado enojada antes, ahora estaba completamente furiosa. "Con el debido respeto, Sr. Stark", escupió sus palabras goteando veneno, _"váyase a la mierda"._

La boca de Tony se abrió en shock y Howard se congeló. Nunca había visto a su padre sin palabras antes, pero definitivamente Howard lo estaba ahora, su boca se abría y se cerraba sin que saliera ningún sonido.

"¿Qué diablos me dijiste?", preguntó cuando finalmente encontró su voz.

Jarvis levantó ambas cejas. "Oh, ¿no me oyó?", preguntó con calma. "Quizás necesite que le revisen su audición. ¿Debería agendar una cita?"

Howard dio un paso más cerca de Jarvis para que estuvieran nariz con nariz. "Debería haberte despedido por eso", susurró peligrosamente.

Jarvis no retrocedió. "Podría", dijo sin inmutarse. "Pero entonces, ¿quién cree que criaría a su hijo?"

Howard dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, pero no dijo nada.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que Jarvis finalmente hablara de nuevo. "Ahora si me disculpa". Jarvis giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. "Vamos Tony", llamó.

Tony se puso de pie, se tambaleó un poco al levantarse demasiado rápido, y siguió a Jarvis, sin hacer contacto visual con su padre cuando pasó junto a él.

"¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?", Howard llamó a Jarvis.

Jarvis se detuvo en las escaleras y se volvió para mirar a Howard. "A cuidar la herida de su hijo", dijo. "A menos que quiera explicarle a la prensa por qué dejó que su único hijo muriera desangrado frente al armario de su abrigo".

Howard bufó y lanzó sus manos al aire, saliendo de la habitación.

"Realmente no me hubiera desangrado hasta la muerte", dijo Tony, una vez que estuvieron en su habitación. Se sentó en su cama mientras Jarvis se sentaba en una silla directamente frente a él, inspeccionando el corte en la frente de Tony.

"No, por supuesto que no", estuvo de acuerdo Jarvis. "Mis disculpas, me temo que supere un poco el dramatismo". Puso un poco de peróxido de hidrógeno en una toalla limpia. "Ahora, esto va a picar un poco", advirtió, presionando la tela contra la cabeza de Tony.

Tony siseó e intentó alejarse, pero Jarvis agarró su barbilla con su mano libre y lo mantuvo en su lugar. Le limpió el corte hasta que todo el exceso de sangre fue limpiado. "Hmm", frunció el ceño, ahora que podía ver mejor la herida.

"¿Qué tan malo es?", preguntó Tony.

"Es más profundo de lo que pensaba. Temo que necesitas puntos de sutura". Jarvis recogió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había sacado del baño principal de camino a la habitación de Tony y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior.

Tony gimió. "Si voy al hospital, todos sabrán sobre esto".

"Lo bueno es que no tendrás que ir al hospital, entonces" dijo Jarvis simplemente, sacando un kit de sutura del botiquín de primeros auxilios y abriéndolo para sacar una aguja con hilo para suturar. "Esto solo será temporal, sin embargo. A primera hora de la mañana tendremos a un médico de verdad en la casa para echarle un vistazo. De lo contrario, obtendrás una cicatriz, y no nos gustaría eso, ¿no es así?"

Tony lo miró con escepticismo mientras vertía peróxido sobre la aguja para asegurarse de que estuviera esterilizada. "¿Desde cuándo sabes cómo hacer puntadas?"

Jarvis se inclinó más cerca. "Trabajé en espionaje una vez", susurró con complicidad. "Bueno, yo ayudé, más bien. Por petición de tu padre, por supuesto".

Tony rodó los ojos. "Sí, claro". Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para darle a Jarvis un mejor ángulo. "Está bien, Jarvis, haz lo peor".

"Gracias Tony, tu abrumadora confianza es muy apreciada", dijo secamente Jarvis mientras comenzaba a hacer los puntos.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Jarvis se concentró en su trabajo, y Tony reflexionó sobre los acontecimientos de la noche. No pasó mucho tiempo, sin embargo, para que Tony rompiera el silencio. "Realmente lo jodí esta noche", dijo en voz baja.

"Cuida tu lenguaje", reprendió Jarvis suavemente, todavía concentrado en su trabajo.

"Sí, bueno, acabas de decir mierda", señaló Tony. "¡Y a mi padre, nada menos!"

Jarvis dejó escapar un suspiro de diversión. "Sí, bueno, prefiero pensar que se lo merecía. Y, para que conste, me parece recordar que tu padre estuvo involucrado en peores actos de delincuencia juvenil hasta que estuvo en los treinta" Jarvis terminó la sutura. "Bien, hecho" se inclinó hacia atrás para admirar su obra. "En realidad, no está nada mal".

Tony se giró para mirarse en el espejo sobre su tocador. Había una hilera de varios puntos diminutos, espaciados uniformemente, justo debajo de la línea del cabello. "Wow", dijo Tony, impresionado. "Eso en realidad es bastante bueno".

Jarvis fingió parecer ofendido. "¿Quién crees que ha estado cosiendo tu ropa todos estos años?", preguntó. "Hablando de eso", miró a los tobillos de Tony, "parece que esos pantalones necesitan ser soltados un poco. Lo agregaré a mi lista de cosas que hacer mañana. Pero por ahora", se levantó, "ambos necesitamos acostarnos".

"¿Jarvis?", preguntó Tony, mientras Jarvis abría la puerta de su habitación. Se detuvo y se giró cuando Tony dijo su nombre. "¿Cómo supiste? Sobre el accidente".

"Uno de las empleadas se quedó hasta tarde para terminar de pulir la plata para la gran fiesta de este fin de semana", dijo Jarvis. "Ella me llamó".

Tony le dio a Jarvis una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, gracias por venir".

Jarvis le devolvió la sonrisa. "En cualquier momento".


	3. La tercera vez

La tercera vez que Tony escuchó a Jarvis maldecir fue cuando tenía diecinueve años.

Howard lo había llevado a rehabilitación, después de una noche de borracheras que lo llevó al hospital con intoxicación alcohólica. Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente bien, fue transferido directamente al centro de rehabilitación. Pasó una semana antes de que le permitieran recibir visitas, pero tan pronto como lo hicieron, Jarvis estuvo allí.

"Oh, Tony", dijo Jarvis cuando entró en la habitación blanca y vio a Tony, que parecía tan pequeño y frágil en su cama. "¿Qué te has hecho?"

Tony soltó una risa burlona. "Supongo que soy bastante estúpido para un supuesto genio, ¿eh?"

Jarvis suspiró, fijando a Tony con una mirada exasperada. "Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes. Me tenías muy preocupado".

Tony hizo un gesto con la mano. "Está bien, estoy bien".

"¡No, no está bien!", gritó Jarvis, su voz se alzó levemente. "¡Pensé que ibas a morir! Me dijeron que estuviera preparado para lo peor, y yo- solo pensé-" Jarvis se detuvo y lo miró impotente. "No sabía lo que iba a hacer si te perdía".

Tony nunca antes había visto a Jarvis tan perdido y miró su regazo, sintiéndose culpable de haber sido la causa. "Lo siento", murmuró. "No necesito estar aquí, sin embargo", dijo, mirando a su alrededor. "No es como si fuera un adicto".

Jarvis se pasó una mano por la cara. "Tony, eres menor de edad, y todavía te las arreglas para beber casi tan a menudo como lo hace tu padre".

Tony parpadeó sorprendido. "¿Lo sabías?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!", dijo Jarvis enfáticamente. "¿Quién crees que arrojaba las botellas vacías que escondías?"

Tony frunció el ceño. "Está bien, tal vez tengo un problema".

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, la aceptación es el primer paso para la recuperación".

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Jarvis soltó un suspiro profundo. "Pensé que si lo hacía te alejaría. Y quería que todavía pudieras venir a mí cuando estuvieras listo para aceptar ayuda". Miró a Tony en la cama, el remordimiento evidente en sus ojos. "Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un error. Te he fallado. Lo siento".

La culpa de Tony había regresado diez veces peor. "Ah, demonios, Jarvis, no lo hiciste-"

Jarvis levantó una mano para silenciarlo. "Lo hice. Siempre has necesitado alguna forma de disciplina en tu vida, y tu padre ciertamente nunca proporcionó ninguna, así que, aunque odiaba hacerlo, siempre me correspondía a mí. Y luego, cuando más lo necesitabas, te decepcioné. Solo espero que algún día puedas de corazón perdonarme".

Tony le dio a Jarvis la mirada más sincera que pudo. "Perdonado, amigo".

Jarvis soltó una pequeña carcajada y Tony pudo ver que tenía los ojos húmedos. "Gracias", dijo tirando de una silla desde la esquina de la habitación y sentándose frente a Tony. "¿Te han estado alimentando?", preguntó, notando las manos temblorosas y la tez pálida de Tony.

"No, sí, lo han hecho", le aseguró Tony. "Es que... no he tenido mucho apetito".

"Bueno, cuando tu apetito regrese, dime", dijo Jarvis. "Hornearé ese pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta y te traeré un poco".

"No creo que puedas hacer eso", dijo Tony.

"Entonces lo colaré", dijo Jarvis con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa.

Tony se rió. "Claro. Usando tu experiencia de tu emocionante carrera en espionaje".

Jarvis resopló. "Puede que sea un mayordomo viejo, pero todavía tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga".

Continuaron hablando sobre cualquier cosa y de todo. Tony sintió una gran sensación de tranquilidad ahora que Jarvis estaba de vuelta a su lado, y su mente regresó a un tiempo más simple, cuando Tony era solo un niño, y Jarvis se sentaba al lado de su cama, contándole historias a la hora de dormir y haciendo voces graciosas para todos los diferentes personajes. Estaba agradecido de tener esta constante en su vida, alguien en quien siempre podía confiar cuando no había nadie más.

Mientras estaba en rehabilitación, María vino a visitar a Tony una sola vez, permaneciendo por menos de diez minutos antes de apresurarse a una cita para el cabello o algo igualmente trivial. Howard nunca vino en absoluto. Pero Jarvis estaba allí todos los días de la semana sin falta, quedándose hasta la hora permitida, a veces más tiempo si lograba convencer a las enfermeras para que lo dejaran.

En la tercera semana, Tony estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá de su habitación cuando entró Jarvis con un bulto muy visible debajo de la chaqueta. Con una mirada furtiva alrededor de la habitación, sonrió y sacó un Tupperware que contenía dos rebanadas del pastel de chocolate favorito de Tony. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo orgulloso que Jarvis parecía de sí mismo, pero Tony sabía que a la dama de la recepción le gustaba mucho Jarvis, y probablemente le había permitido colarse con la comida a hurtadillas

"Gracias, Jarvis", dijo Tony. "Realmente no tenías que hacer eso".

"Ni lo menciones", dijo Jarvis, girando una mesita sobre la cama entre ellos y sentándose en la silla de la que Tony se había levantado antes de que Jarvis llegara. Abrió el Tupperware y volteó la tapa como un plato. Sacó dos tenedores del contenedor y los usó para levantar una de las rebanadas y colocarla en la tapa antes de darle una a Tony.

Jarvis tomó el Tupperware y empujó la tapa hacia Tony y los dos comieron en un cómodo silencio. Finalmente, después de que Tony había lamido los últimos pedacitos de chocolate de su plato, preguntó,"entonces, ¿qué ha dicho Howard a los medios sobre mí?"

Jarvis tragó su último bocado de pastel y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, usándolo para limpiarse la cara antes de responder. "No les ha dicho nada. De hecho, ha gastado una gran suma de dinero asegurándose de que la prensa no se entere de esto en absoluto".

Tony bufó.

Jarvis se guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo y cruzó las manos en su regazo. "Él piensa que lo está haciendo para ayudarte".

"Lo está haciendo para ayudarse a sí mismo", dijo Tony, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, bueno, traté de explicarle que un encubrimiento podría no ser la forma en que desearías manejarlo, pero conoces a tu padre". Jarvis recogió los tenedores y los volvió a colocar en el Tupperware antes de cerrar la tapa. "Es un _bastardo_ obstinado".

Tony miró a Jarvis pensativo. "¿Por qué trabajas para él, de todos modos?"

"Él me ayudó, una vez, cuando lo necesitaba".

"Ohhh, bueno, si él te ayudó una vez, entonces de todos modos, dedícale el resto de tu vida al tipo".

Jarvis lo miró con una cara inexpresiva. "¿Vas a dejarme terminar?" Tony asintió, agitando su mano en señal de aceptación.

"Él me ayudó, y le debía mucho. Inicialmente, estaba más que feliz de estar a su servicio. Solía ser un buen hombre". Jarvis suspiró. "No sé, tal vez todavía lo es, de alguna manera. Pero un buen hombre no necesariamente es un buen padre".

Tony soltó una risa hueca. "Tienes razón. Tal vez si pusiera la mitad de esfuerzo en ser padre del que pone en sus falsos proyectos humanitarios".

Jarvis se miró las manos y luego volvió a mirar a Tony. "No es justo, la forma en que te ha tratado. No hay excusa para eso. Desearía que él hubiera sido el tipo de padre que merecías. Uno que estuviera allí para ti, y que te apreciara a ti y a tu brillantez".

Tony guardó silencio por un momento. Quería decir gracias, pero tenía miedo de que, si lo hacía, comenzara a ponerse sentimental. "Eso todavía no responde mi pregunta", dijo finalmente.

"He visto las cuentas de Howard, sé que ganas el suficiente dinero para haberte retirado. Y cualquier deuda que le debieras desde hace mucho tiempo hubiera sido pagada. ¿Por qué te mantienes junto a él incluso después de todos estos años?"

Jarvis pareció sorprendido y miró a Tony. "No me quedo por Howard", dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Y en retrospectiva, Tony supuso que debería haber sido demasiado obvio.


	4. La cuarta vez

La cuarta vez que Tony escuchó a Jarvis maldecir tenía veintiún años.

Era la mañana del funeral de sus padres. Tony se puso su mejor traje y miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Lucía irreconocible para sus propios ojos. Tenía ojeras por no haber dormido las dos noches anteriores y su cara estaba cubierta por una capa de barba. Ahora, mientras se miraba inexpresivamente en el espejo, se parecía más a Howard que nunca.

Abrió el grifo y se inclinó sobre el fregadero, mojándose la cara. Agarrando la lata de crema de afeitar, roció un poco en su mano antes de frotarlo lentamente en su mandíbula. Cogió la navaja, se la llevó a la cara y luego se congeló, los ojos fijos en el espejo. Después de unos momentos arrojó la afeitadora al fregadero y agarró la toalla, limpiándose la cara mientras salía del baño. Tiró la toalla sobre su cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

No sabía a dónde iba, sabía que tenía que irse. No fue hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Howard y Maria que se dio cuenta de dónde lo llevaban sus pies. Miró aturdido el mango durante unos minutos antes de extender la mano y girarlo suavemente.

La habitación estaba oscura, las pesadas cortinas corrían por todas las ventanas. Tony entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Él nunca había estado aquí cuando sus padres no estaban allí antes. Se sintió extraño.

Tony caminó lentamente por la habitación, asimilándola. Se detuvo cuando sus ojos se posaron en una fotografía enmarcada que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Era su foto familiar más reciente, tomada en navidad del año pasado. La levantó, mirándola. Howard estaba en el centro, mientras Tony estaba a su izquierda y María estaba a su derecha. Tony estaba detrás de Howard mientras María estaba parada al lado de él. Howard tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de María, mientras que el brazo de María rodeaba la cintura de Howard. Las manos de Tony estaban cruzadas detrás de su espalda. Incluso en los retratos familiares, él estaba separado de ellos, y él estaba, como siempre, parado directamente a la sombra de Howard.

Podía recordar débilmente que había estado peleando con Howard antes de que se tomara la fotografía. Sobre algo que no podía recordar, pero sabía que había estado absolutamente lívido cuando entraron en la sesión de fotos. Sin embargo, no podrías decirlo mirando el retrato. Su propia cara le devolvió la sonrisa como si no tuviera ningún problema en el mundo. Tony negó con la cabeza. La familia Stark se veía más feliz y más saludable en una foto que en la vida real.

Finalmente, mirar la fotografía se volvió demasiado. Con un gruñido enojado, Tony enrolló su brazo y arrojó el marco a la pared. Se rompió, enviando trozos de vidrio volando. Mientras Tony miraba el marco roto, se dio cuenta de que de repente se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, así que extendió la mano y agarró la siguiente cosa más cercana (una lámpara) y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación también.

Y así continuó, en un loco frenesí de destrucción, mientras lloraba la pérdida de sus padres que, para empezar, nunca habían estado allí. Finalmente se detuvo después de unos diez minutos, levantó el brazo para arrojar una botella de whisky que había estado sobre la cómoda de Howard. Miró fijamente la botella en su mano y luego la bajó, volviendo a colocarla en el tocador con un fuerte ruido. Había un vaso en la parte posterior del tocador, lo agarró y lo arrastró hacia él, llenándolo hasta la mitad con el licor. Lo recogió y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Y así fue como Jarvis lo encontró media hora más tarde, mirando fijamente el vaso aún medio lleno. Jarvis miró a su alrededor, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Se dirigió a la cama, pasando por encima de un antiguo reloj de pie que Tony había tirado al suelo y se detuvo frente a él. Contempló el whisky en la mano de Tony y Tony esperaba que se enojara, pero él simplemente le quitó el vaso, lo tiró en un helecho de una maceta junto al tocador y dejó el vaso.

"Eso es malo para la planta", murmuró Tony.

"Oh, no creo que le importe", respondió Jarvis con calma. "Es plástica".

"Peor aún", dijo Tony. "Apestara".

"Hmm, puede tener un punto allí, señor Stark", estuvo de acuerdo Jarvis. "Me aseguraré de reemplazarlo de inmediato. No queremos que un helecho maloliente desmerezca la decoración de la habitación". Tony soltó una risa áspera, pero no dijo nada.

Jarvis se sentó junto a Tony. "Acabo de hablar por teléfono con el Sr. Stane", dijo. "Todo está en orden para que él dirija Stark Industries hasta que estés listo".

"Gracias".

Se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos, Jarvis mirando por la ventana a la que Tony le había arrancado las cortinas. "Está bien, no tienes que estar aquí", dijo Tony después de un rato. "Estoy bien". Jarvis miró a Tony.

" _Tonterías_ ", dijo en voz baja.

"Es solo que-" Tony se atragantó con sus palabras. Suspiró con frustración, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, antes de continuar, "-¿cómo puedo salir y hablar de Howard como si no lo odiara? Quieren que diga todas estas cosas bonitas sobre él, ¡pero ni siquiera sé si tengo algo bueno que decir! No puedo decir mentiras sobre él y decir que fue un gran hombre cuando sé que no lo fue. Demonios, una parte de mí piensa que debería decirles a todos cómo era realmente. Y mi madre-" se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros sin poder hacer nada. "-Quiero decir, la amaba, pero ella nunca estaba realmente allí, siempre en una escapada extravagante, o bebiendo sola detrás de una puerta cerrada. Por mucho que odiaba a Howard, al menos estaba claro qué tipo de hombre era. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirles acerca de una mujer a la que apenas conocía?"

"Ahora, Sr. Stark-" comenzó Jarvis, pero Tony lo interrumpió.

"¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? Nunca me has llamado Sr. Stark antes".

"Así es como la gente te va a llamar desde ahora", dijo suavemente Jarvis. "Tenía la esperanza de que escuchar el título de alguien cercano a ti podría ayudar a suavizar la transición. Puedo parar, si quieres".

La idea de que la gente lo llamara por el apellido de su padre lo enfermó del estómago. Pero, supuso que si Jarvis lo hacía también, tal vez no sería tan malo. "No, está bien", dijo. Recordó cuando tenía seis años, y había decidido que quería ser tratado por Tony. Jarvis inmediatamente cambió el apodo, diciéndolo tan fácilmente como si lo hubiera estado llamando así todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, sus padres tardaron semanas antes de usarlo consistentemente, e incluso entonces, a menudo se equivocaban y lo llamaban Anthony.

Jarvis asintió. "En cuanto al discurso, si le dices a la gente la verdad, me temo que eventualmente volverá para morderte. La prensa ama el escándalo, y arrastrar el nombre de un muerto por el barro no es divertido. Tan pronto como hayan agotado la historia, volverán su atención hacia ti".

"Querrán saber si soy tan malo como lo fue mi padre", dijo Tony comprendiendo. "Comenzarán a cavar para encontrar cualquier suciedad que puedan sobre mí". 

"Correcto. Y si no encuentran nada-"

"Lo harán" interrumpió Tony.

"Pero si no lo hacen, tomarán la cosa más pequeña que puedan encontrar y la explotarán desproporcionadamente".

"De cualquier forma, estoy jodido".

"Desafortunadamente, parecería así", dijo Jarvis.

"Así que tengo que mentir, entonces". Tony suspiró y se frotó la cara con las manos.

"No necesariamente". Jarvis negó con la cabeza. "Ellos ya piensan que tu padre fue un gran hombre. Entonces, simplemente repíteles las cosas que ya saben".

El corazón de Tony se encogió un poco. "Creo que puedo hacer eso".

"Y en cuanto a tu madre, bueno-" Jarvis parecía pensativo. "Ella era una mujer distante. Para ser honesto, realmente no la conocía demasiado bien. Pero ella siempre apoyó a tu padre, incluso en sus esfuerzos más locos. Puedes decirles eso".

"¿Ella lo amaba?" preguntó Tony.

"Lo hizo, si", confirmó Jarvis. "Y ella también te amaba".

"Sí", dijo Tony. "Lo sé." Maria Stark era una mujer errática, siempre yendo y viniendo, sin quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo. Tony nunca había dudado de que su madre lo amara, pero desde muy pequeño se había dado cuenta de que las responsabilidades y dificultades de la maternidad estaban más allá de ella.

"Y sabes, no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que decidas decir, estaré contigo todo el tiempo", dijo Jarvis, poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de Tony.

"Gracias, hombre", dijo Tony. Miró su regazo y jugó con sus manos. "¿Quieres saber qué está realmente jodido en todo esto?", soltó una risita triste. "Realmente lo extraño".

Jarvis inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Tony a los ojos. "Por supuesto que sí. Para bien o para mal, él era tu padre". 

"Pero nunca nos llevamos bien. Le odiaba. Pensé que sí, al menos. ¡No debería sentirme así!"

Jarvis suspiró pensativo y miró por la ventana. "He descubierto que no hay una forma correcta o incorrecta de sentirse en situaciones como estas". Se volvió hacia Tony. "Si sirve de algo, también lo extraño".

Tony miró al suelo y sonrió. "¿Cómo sabes siempre qué decir, Jarvis?"

"Es para lo que estoy aquí", dijo Jarvis, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Y recuerda, siempre estoy de tu lado, Tony".

"¿Pensé que era el Sr. Stark, ahora?" Tony dijo en broma.

Jarvis parecía humilde. "¿Quizás puedas consentir a un anciano y permitir que te llame Tony por un último día?"

"Bueno, está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Tony. "Quiero decir, si te hará sentir mejor, creo que podría permitirlo, solo por esta vez".

"Oh, eres muy amable", dijo Jarvis poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Realmente, me asombras con tu generosidad".

El servicio fue hermoso. Solo lo mejor para los Starks. Cuando llegó el momento del discurso de Tony, se levantó y habló sobre los esfuerzos humanitarios de Howard, sobre cómo construyó su negocio desde cero y sobre sus avances en ciencia e ingeniería. Cuando llegó a su madre vaciló, Jarvis se acercó y le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro. Tony miró hacia atrás para ver a Jarvis darle una sonrisa alentadora y continuó, contento de que Jarvis cuidara su espalda.


	5. La quinta vez

La quinta vez que Tony escuchó a Jarvis maldecir fue solo cuatro meses y medio después.

Cuando recibió la llamada durante el desayuno en la mañana, Tony recordó haber visto su teléfono en estado de shock, incluso mucho después de que la persona del otro lado colgara. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y un zumbido resonaba en sus oídos mientras lentamente entendía lo que había escuchado. Se puso de pie temblorosamente, su mente en un pánico en blanco, inseguro de qué hacer a continuación.

"Coche..." murmuró para sí mismo. "Necesito- coche-"

Y luego la realidad le cayó encima con una sacudida. De repente, cada ruido era demasiado fuerte, cada vista demasiado vibrante, como si todos sus sentidos estuvieran sobre estimulados. Se sentía extrañamente fuera de lugar en su propio cuerpo, como si se hubiera roto un circuito entre el cableado de sus extremidades y el cableado de su cerebro. El latido de su corazón vibraba en sus oídos y su respiración se convirtió en agudos y dolorosos jadeos. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, se preguntó si estaría muriendo, aunque su mente zumbaba con demasiados pensamientos como para poner a su cerebro a averiguar por qué.

Entonces, en cambio, intentó desesperadamente forzar el pánico, pero eso pareció empeorar las cosas. Avanzó de un lado a otro en la habitación, apretando los ojos e intentando que su respiración disminuyera y su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte, pero no estaba teniendo efecto.

Con un grito de frustración estrangulado, golpeó con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa. Un dolor punzante subió por su brazo izquierdo y abrió los ojos para encontrar que había roto su plato, cortándose la mano en el proceso.

Al escuchar la conmoción, una de las sirvientas entró al comedor, deteniéndose en seco cuando vio el plato roto y la sangre de Tony mezclándose con yemas de huevo.

"Señor Stark, ¿está bien?", preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. "¿Qué pasó?"

Tony ignoró su pregunta. "¿Puedes decirle a Freeman que prepare el auto?", preguntó, obligando a su voz a mantener el nivel, aunque el temblor en sus manos lo traicionó.

"Freeman está de vacaciones hoy", le dijo la joven con el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces dile a quien sea que lo cubra que necesito el auto", dijo Tony, la irritación se filtró en su tono.

"¡Pero, señor, su mano!". Ella comenzó a dar un paso hacia adelante, extendiendo la mano como si quisiera agarrar su muñeca.

Tony gritó. "¡El coche! ¡Ahora!"

La empleada se detuvo y lo miró en estado de shock. Finalmente ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando al suelo. "Sí, señor", murmuró, antes de darse la vuelta y huir de la habitación.

Tony agarró una servilleta de tela de la mesa y la envolvió alrededor de su corte mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. Cuando ejerció presión sobre la herida, descubrió que, además de detener el sangrado, también tenía el beneficio adicional de darle a su mente un poco de claridad. Manteniendo la servilleta bien ceñida, usó su mano buena y sus dientes para hacer un nudo, asegurándose de que fuera agradable y seguro.

Salió y encontró el auto esperándolo. La joven debe haber transmitido su urgencia al conductor, que dejó el automóvil en marcha y no hizo ningún movimiento para salir y abrir la puerta a Tony. 

Tony le dijo al conductor a dónde ir mientras se deslizaba en el asiento trasero. Cuando el automóvil comenzó a moverse, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento, deseando que el automóvil fuera más rápido al mismo tiempo que esperaba que nunca llegara a su destino. Tenía náuseas en la boca del estómago y sentía que podía vomitar o desmayarse, por lo que se concentró en respirar profundamente, dejando que nada más entrara en su mente.

"¿Señor?", llamó el conductor.

Inhala, concéntrate en la forma en que el aire llena tus pulmones, en el aumento de tu pecho, la expansión de tu caja torácica.

"¿Señor?", el conductor intentó de nuevo.

Respira, deje que el aire fluya, y con él imagina toda la ansiedad y la tensión que abandona tu cuerpo.

"... ¿Señor?"

Tony frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos. "¡¿Qué?!" gruñó.

"Estamos aquí", dijo el conductor, aparentemente sin inmutarse por su estado de ánimo.

Tony miró por la ventana al edificio que tenía delante y parpadeó. Ni siquiera había notado que el auto se detenía. Extendió la mano para agarrar la manija de la puerta y se congeló. Su corazón vibró en sus oídos y sintió el sudor correr por su mejilla. Después de una breve consideración, se reclinó contra el asiento.

Tony de repente descubrió que tenía la boca seca. "Rodea el edificio", ordenó, su voz ronca.

"¿Señor?", vino la desconcertada respuesta del conductor.

"¡Solo hazlo!" Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, tratando de obligarse a sí mismo a calmarse.

Demasiado pronto, volvieron al punto de partida. Tony miró por la ventana por lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, abrió la puerta y salió lentamente. Se obligó a dar el primer paso, luego otro. A medida que aumentaba el impulso, descubrió que el pánico que tan desesperadamente había intentado mantener a raya había comenzado a resurgir, y ya casi estaba corriendo cuando llegó a las grandes puertas de vidrio del hospital.

"¿De qué lado están las habitaciones de los pacientes?", gritó hacia el primer empleado que vio, sin molestarse siquiera en bajar la velocidad. El aseador simplemente señaló en respuesta y Tony continuó en esa dirección.

"¿Señor?", llamó la enfermera en el mostrador de recepción mientras pasaba rápidamente. "Señor, no puede simplemente venir aquí, necesita un pase de visitantes". Se levantó y lo persiguió cuando él no mostró signos de desaceleración. "¡Señor!"

En la parte posterior de la mente de Tony, se le ocurrió que no había preguntado qué número de habitación se suponía que debía estar buscando, pero estaba demasiado frenético como para detenerse ahora. Miró por las ventanas de las puertas, pero ninguna de las caras era familiar. Una habitación tenía las cortinas de la cama cerradas parcialmente, bloqueando la cara del ocupante. Tony abrió la puerta y apartó la cortina, sorprendiendo a la pobre mujer de mediana edad reclinada en la cama.

Sin decir una palabra, Tony dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el pasillo, donde estuvo a punto de chocar con la enfermera.

"¡Oiga!", dijo con desaprobación, mirando a la habitación que Tony acababa de salir. Con un suspiro de enojo en la espalda de Tony que se alejaba, fue a consolar la paciente que acababa de perturbar.

Dos puertas más abajo, encontró la habitación que estaba buscando. Al ver a Jarvis acostado en la cama, Tony se sintió entumecido, todo el fervor de momentos antes desapareció por completo. Lentamente caminó hacia adelante y suavemente abrió la puerta, sin querer asustar al hombre mayor.

Cuando entró, Jarvis levantó la vista y le sonrió cálidamente. Sin embargo, fue reemplazado rápidamente por un ceño fruncido, al ver la apariencia completa de Tony.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?", preguntó con preocupación en toda su cara.

"Mi-" Tony se detuvo en seco y miró a Jarvis incrédulo. "¡¿Mi mano?!"

La enfermera que lo había estado siguiendo apareció sin aliento en la entrada. "Señor, por favor, ¡tiene que registrarse en la recepción!"

"Enfermera, está bien", dijo Jarvis. "¿Podría darnos un momento por favor?"

La enfermera miró a Jarvis y luego a Tony, y ella debió reconocer su rostro porque asintió y dijo: "Lo registraré, Sr. Stark", antes de alejarse y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

"Puedo arreglar esto", dijo Tony. "Puedo arreglar esto, puedo arreglar esto".

"Sr. Stark", dijo Jarvis, levantando una mano para detenerlo, pero Tony apenas lo escuchó.

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. "Haré que Obadiah ponga a nuestros muchachos más listos en eso, ellos descubrirán algo". Probablemente estaba hablando muy rápido para ser entendido, lo sabía, pero no se detuvo. "H-haré algunas llamadas, volaremos con los mejores médicos de todo el mundo y les pediremos que se unan".

"Señor Stark", dijo Jarvis de nuevo, un poco más fuerte.

"O-o-yo podría inventar algo". Tony se pasó las manos por el cabello frenéticamente. "Podría- podría mirar las notas de mi padre sobre el súper suero, ver si puedo descubrir el factor de curación. O tal vez-"

"¡Tony!"

Al escuchar su nombre, Tony finalmente se detuvo. Se giró para mirar a Jarvis y se dio cuenta de lo frágil que parecía, conectado a todas esas máquinas, con tubos nasales bombeando oxígeno directamente a sus vías respiratorias. Jarvis siempre le había parecido una estatua a Tony, inflexible, inquebrantable e irrompible. La parte estable del, por lo demás, agitado mundo de Tony.

"Está bien, Tony", dijo Jarvis suavemente. "Ya he hecho las paces con eso".

Tony se alteró, una ráfaga de emociones arremolinándose alrededor de su cabeza. "¡Bueno, yo no lo he hecho!", se sentó pesadamente en la silla al lado de la cama. "Jarvis-", levantó impotente las manos y las dejó caer de nuevo en su regazo, sin saber qué decir.

Jarvis lo miró con tristeza. "Lamento que esto no haya podido ocurrir en un momento más conveniente, ¿qué hay de tu-"

"¿En un momento más conveniente?" Tony interrumpió incrédulo, pasándose una mano por un lado de la cara. "Jesús Jarvis, acabas de tener un ataque al corazón, ¿y estás preocupado por el momento?"

Jarvis siguió presionando. "Contigo a punto de hacerte cargo de la compañía de tu padre dentro de dos días".

"Dios, puedo rechazar eso", comenzó Tony.

"¡No lo harás!" Insistió Jarvis severamente.

"¡Pero, Jarvis!"

"Tony, si lo pospones ahora, vas a seguir haciéndolo luego. Seguirás encontrando razones por las que no es un buen momento..."

"¡No, no lo haré!"

"¡Sí, lo harás!" dijo Jarvis definitivamente y Tony cerró la boca, sabiendo que Jarvis tenía razón. Jarvis inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Puedes hacer esto, Tony".

Tony miró al suelo. "Pero todos piensan que voy a fallar. Quiero decir, no me lo dicen en la cara, pero puedo verlo en la forma en que me miran. Ellos no creen que estoy listo. Y tal vez tienen razón".

"Tony, mírame", dijo Jarvis suavemente. Tony alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Jarvis y vio al hombre mayor que lo miraba con cariño.

" _Al diablo_ con esa gente", dijo Jarvis. "Harás cosas increíbles. Y si alguna vez sientes dudas, escucha a tu corazón. Te ayudará a tomar las decisiones correctas".

Tony sonrió tristemente. "Suponiendo que tengo corazón".

Jarvis sonrió con conocimiento. "Lo ocultas bien, pero tienes uno de los corazones más grandes de todos los que he conocido. Lo harás bien".

Tony soltó una carcajada. "Al menos uno de nosotros piensa que sí".

Jarvis recogió un delgado sobre blanco de la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama. En el frente se leía «Tony» en una vacilante e inestable imitación de la caligrafía limpia y nítida de Jarvis. "Escribí algo para ti", dijo ofreciéndole el sobre a Tony. "Pero no lo leas hasta que seas oficialmente CEO de Stark Industries".

Tony miró la carta, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarla. La oferta tenía tal finalidad que descubrió que no podía soportar la idea de aceptarla. "No la quiero", susurró.

Jarvis lo miró suplicante. "Tony, por favor".

Tony se aclaró la garganta y miró obstinadamente hacia un lado. "No me gusta que me den cosas".

Jarvis levantó una ceja como diciendo ¿ _Desde cuándo_?

 _Desde ahora,_ pensó Tony. _Por favor, no me hagas tomar esa carta. Aún no._

"De acuerdo" dijo Jarvis, sintiendo claramente que Tony no estaba listo. "Supongo que todo genio tiene derecho a sus peculiaridades". Él se rió entre dientes y dejó la carta sobre la mesa. "Lo dejaré aquí por ahora".

Las lágrimas picaron en los ojos de Tony, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. "No puedes simplemente dejarme así" dijo, volviéndose para mirar a Jarvis.

Jarvis le sonrió tristemente. "Si tuviera alguna opción en el asunto, nunca lo haría".

Tony se quedó con Jarvis hasta el final, recordando con él los tiempos más felices durante el tiempo que Jarvis tenía la energía, y luego solo le hablaba sobre cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente después de que él no lo hiciera. Cuando el aliento de Jarvis se hizo más lento y se hizo evidente que su tiempo casi había terminado, sostuvo su mano en silencio, simplemente ofreciendo una presencia reconfortante.

Después de que las enfermeras desenchufaron todas las máquinas y lo sacaron de la habitación, se sentó solo en el vestíbulo hasta mucho después de que oscureciera.

Después de varias horas, una enfermera se le acercó y le tendió la carta de antes. "Señor Stark, creo que esto es para usted".

Tony miró inexpresivamente la carta. "Gracias", murmuró, sin hacer ningún movimiento para tomarla.

Después de un momento, la enfermera incómodamente la colocó en la silla vacía junto a él y rápidamente se alejó, dejando a Tony solo con su dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera vez que leí este capítulo lloré tanto imaginando toda la situación y creí que ya lo había superado pero cuando lo estaba traduciendo no pude evitar que se me aguaran los ojos.


	6. Epílogo

Fiel a los deseos de Jarvis, Tony se hizo cargo de Stark Industries dos días después, como estaba previsto. Obadiah había planeado todo para el evento, deseando que la entrega pareciera lo más amable posible a los ojos de la prensa. Era un asunto elegante, demasiado sofocante para los gustos de Tony, incluso si no hubiera estado de luto.

Tony se desconectó cuando Obadiah y un montón de viejos socios comerciales de su padre dieron sus discursos, mintiendo sobre lo emocionados que estaban al ver al hijo de Howard Stark tomar el timón de la compañía. En cambio, agonizó con los arreglos florales. El folleto que había recogido esa mañana ya estaba muy gastado y deshaciéndose en los pliegues. Aunque Tony sabía que Jarvis se habría burlado de los arreglos más lujosos, no pudo evitar sentir que conformarse con algo menos sería de alguna manera un insulto para el hombre y el lugar que tenía en la vida de Tony.

Cuando terminaron los discursos, Obadiah llamó a Tony al escenario para que dijera unas palabras conmemorando su nuevo papel como CEO. Tony no recordaba exactamente lo que dijo, pero sabía que no podían haber sido más de dos oraciones.

Por el contrario, después de la fiesta, Tony permaneció despierto hasta la mañana siguiente, escribiendo un discurso de diez páginas para el funeral de Jarvis.

Sin embargo, cuando subió al podio la tarde siguiente, Tony encontró las palabras atrapadas en su garganta. De repente, todo lo que había escrito no parecía adecuado para describir el impacto que Jarvis había tenido en la vida de Tony. Murmurando una rápida disculpa, salió tambaleándose del escenario y se apresuró a salir por las puertas de la iglesia.

No fue hasta más tarde esa noche que tuvo el coraje de hacer su camino al cementerio. Era un camino que había tomado muchas veces con Jarvis en los últimos años, ya que a menudo acompañaba al hombre mayor cada vez que visitaba la tumba de Anna. Ahora, la tumba junto a la de ella estaba llena de deseo recién convertido en tierra, y una lápida prístina brillaba junto a la otra desgastada y deteriorada.

Tony había descuidado las flores que había querido colocar en la tumba hasta que la mayoría de los pétalos se habían caído, por lo que en su lugar colocó un marco simple que contenía una fotografía descolorida en la base de la lápida. Era una foto de Jarvis, Anna y Tony, tomada la noche de la feria de ciencias hace tantos años. Tony la había encontrado en la billetera de Jarvis, después de reclamar sus pertenencias en el hospital. Tony ni siquiera recordaba la foto siendo tomada y no tenía idea de que Jarvis la había llevado con él todos estos años.

Tony cambió de un pie a otro, sin estar seguro de qué hacer a continuación. Sabía que cada vez que Jarvis visitaba a Anna, hablaba con ella y le daba actualizaciones sobre su vida y sobre Tony, pero Tony no podía obligarse a hacerlo. Siempre había dudado mucho de que existiera algún tipo de vida después de la muerte, y aunque lo hiciera, simplemente no sabía qué decir.

Durante los próximos meses, Tony cayó en una especie de rutina, trabajando largas horas durante el día y luego de fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche. Lo dejaba demasiado agotado o borracho como para concentrarse en emociones y pensamientos que preferiría no enfrentar, y aunque su dedicación a su trabajo le había dado a Stark Industries una nueva chispa de vida, con las payasadas que hacia después, comenzaba a ganarse una cierta reputación. Todas las semanas había una nueva foto de Tony en la prensa sensacionalista, siempre acompañada de un escandaloso titular. Pero prefería que escribieran cosas como 'ensimismado' y 'complejo de Dios' en lugar de 'atrofia emocional' y 'problemas de papá'.

No fue hasta que Tony revisó los cajones de su escritorio, buscando un plano perdido, que encontró la carta que Jarvis le había escrito. Todavía no la había abierto, como si de alguna manera pudiera pretender que Jarvis todavía estaba vivo mientras se negara a leer sus últimas palabras. Pero cuando vio el sobre que yacía en el fondo del cajón, con los garabatos de Jarvis mirándolo a la cara, se encontró tendiendo la mano hacia él.

Tony se hundió pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio, girando cuidadosamente el sobre en sus manos. Entonces, rápidamente, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, rompió el sello. Se encontró conteniendo la respiración mientras sacaba la hoja de papel y la desplegaba.

_Tony._

_En primer lugar, me gustaría felicitarlo por volverse CEO de Stark Industries. Solo lamento no poder estar allí para prestar mi apoyo. Pero sé que llevará la compañía a nuevas metas y las hará realidad. Dentro de unos años, Stark Industries será sinónimo de su nombre, en lugar del de su padre._

_A lo largo de los años he tenido el placer de verle crecer, y tengo que decir que no podría estar más orgulloso del hombre en el que se ha convertido. Fue un honor estar a su lado cuando comenzó su viaje hacia la grandeza. Aunque mi viaje ha llegado a su fin, el suyo acaba de comenzar. Cuide su camino, y sepa que no lo está caminando solo, porque siempre estaré con usted._

_Siempre su amigo,_

_Edwin Jarvis_.

Tony bajó el papel con manos temblorosas, su visión se nubló cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Al día siguiente, hizo que uno de sus asistentes cancelara todas sus citas. Se encerró en su laboratorio y se negó a atender llamadas. Durante el mes siguiente, trabajó continuamente, deteniéndose solo para comer y dormir.

Su primer intento de encender su nuevo proyecto resultó en un apagón y maldijo mientras caminaba en la oscuridad tratando de encontrar una linterna.

Las siguientes tres semanas durmió en su silla y solo comió cuando alguien le dejó comida junto a la puerta.

Su segundo intento causó un bloqueo en el sistema y lo obligó a pasar todo un día restaurando todos sus archivos. Los siguientes cinco días vieron a Tony solo durmiendo cuando era absolutamente necesario y negándose a comer en absoluto. Pero finalmente, Tony estaba listo para darle una tercera oportunidad a su invento.

Al principio, a Tony le preocupaba que algo saliera mal otra vez, que tal vez esta era una tarea que estaba condenada a nunca tener éxito. Pero entonces un familiar y suave tono inglés llenó la habitación y de repente Tony se encontró sintiéndose a gusto de nuevo.

" _Buenos días, Sr. Stark. ¿Cómo está hoy?"_

Tony sonrió. "Hey JARVIS. Hombre, es bueno escuchar tu voz".


End file.
